Halo
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Frekuensi halo itu memudar, seiring dengan bertambahnya detik yang mereka habiskan bersama, yang semakin merenggangkan genggaman antara mereka berdua. [TouKen] [1/?]


"Halo," sapanya, "namaku Kaneki Ken."

Aku, yang tengah bermain ayunan sendirian, menatapnya tajam—mengamati wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum ramah dan polos.

"Namamu?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Aku baru pindah ke sini, salam kenal!"

Tangan mungil yang ukurannya tak jauh berbeda dengan tanganku terulur maju; mengajakku bersalaman sebagai tanda perkenalan. Aku hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

Yang kulakukan setelahnya adalah pergi dari ayunan itu dan meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa mengucapkan namaku.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Halo**

 **Halo** © Tsukkika Fleur

 **Tokyo Ghoul** © Sui Ishida

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan riil dari fanfiksi ini

didedikasikan untuk Mami-chan yang sudah merikues ini sejak berbulan-bulan lalu

.

A/N :

salam kenal, yo senphai! hula ini fanfic pertama saya di sini… Bagaimanapun saya hanyalah kentang di antara kalian orz. Yoroshikuu~ Ayo ramaikan TouKen! #digusur

.

 **One**

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

Ayahku bilang kalau Kaneki Ken akan menjadi tetanggaku mulai hari ini. Kaneki Ken. Bocah laki-laki polos yang tadi menyapaku di taman.

"Jadi," ujar ayah, sembari mengelus-elus puncak kepalaku sayang, "Tolong berteman baik dengannya, ya?"

Aku menggumam saja dengan mataku yang masih tetap terpaku dalam layar persegi _gameboy_ Ayato.

.

.

.

"Touka-chan?"

Aku menoleh. Oh ternyata bocah itu.

"Eh benar Touka-chan!"

Kuabaikan dia, dan berjalan begitu saja tanpa menyapa balik. Kudengar langkah kaki berlarian tergesa dan tahu-tahu dia sudah ada di sampingku sambil tersenyum sumringah. Oh iya, dia pasti tahu namaku dari ayah.

"Halo!" sapanya. "Ternyata kita satu sekolah!"

Aku mengejek dalam hati. Soalnya tidak ada sekolah lagi di sekitar sini, Idiot.

Tetapi aku diam saja. Bicara dengannya hanya buang-buang waktu. Tidak ada untungnya pula mengobrol dengannya. Jadi, maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku tidak akan pernah berteman dengan Kaneki Ken.

"Touka-chan kelas dua, 'kan?" tanyanya, masih disertai senyum manisnya. "Kamu _kouhai_ -ku kalau begitu."

"Aku _senpai_ -mu." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Mendadak aku bingung. Kusipitkan mataku dan menatap matanya tajam dengan curiga.

"Tidak mungkin!" protesku ngotot.

"He?"

"Kau pendek! Kau kecil! Jadi tidak mungkin!" teriakku. Jari telunjuk kuancungkan ke dekat lubang hidungnya.

Wajah Kaneki terlihat terkejut.

"Ya, 'kan? Aku benar—"

"Pfffffft!"

Kaneki tertawa sembari menutup mulutnya dan tangan kirinya memegang perutnya. Tawa itu tidak selesai-selesai. Aku hanya melongo.

Apa-apaan, sih?

"E-eh, maaf, Touka-chan." katanya, di sela tawanya. "Tadi mukamu lucu sekali, loh. Pipimu merah."

"H-hah?"

Dia lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Akhirnya kamu mau bicara denganku."

.

.

.

"Permisi…"

Aku langsung melotot ke arah pintu. "Kau ngapain?!"

"E-eh… Halo." katanya, sembari berlindung di balik pintu. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Boleh."

Mukanya langsung senang. Dia segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "Terima kasih, Touka—HWAA!"

Komik yang kupegang kulempar padanya.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH SEMBARANGAN MASUK KAMAR ANAK PEREMPUAN TAHU!"

.

.

.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan buku—buku-buku tebal lebih tepatnya. Rak-raknya tinggi-tinggi, dua dari empat rak di situ mencapai langit-langit. Aku melongo—lama. Rasanya tak percaya ini benar-benar kamar tidur Kaneki.

"Ini kamar atau perpustakaan?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, dia tertawa. "Kamarku, kok."

"Kau bisa baca semuanya?" aku mengambil salah satu buku. Dan yang terjadi mataku langsung sakit. Isinya kanji-kanji rumit semua.

"Belum. Baru satu rak itu yang kuselesaikan." ia menunjuk rak kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Walau kecil tetap saja isinya gila-gilaan.

"Aku ragu kau benar-benar murid kelas empat."

"Hahaha. Aku kelas empat, kok. Percaya, deh."

Lain kali aku harus ingat membawa kunci rumah daripada masuk ke ruangan mengerikan seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Kaneeekiiii!"

"Eh? Touka-chan?" katanya saat membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Yuk!"

Aku pegang tangannya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke rumahku. Kaneki berteriak-teriak. Mungkin kaget tiba-tiba kutarik. Tapi aku diam saja. Yang kukatakan cuma: "Berisik!"

Kemudian aku berhenti di depan pohon mangga di belakang rumah dan mulai memanjat.

"Ayo bantu!" kataku ketika sudah sampai di dahan tertinggi. Kulihat Kaneki masih di bawah dan dia cuman melongo.

"H-hah?! Aku enggak bisa manjat…"

"Kau mau kalah sama anak perempuan?! Ayo, ah! Pegal, nih!"

"Kamunya aja yang bukan anak perempuan!"

"Lah, kau 'kan sudah kelas lima!"

"Kamunya aja yang enggak normal jadi anak kelas tiga!"

Akhirnya Kaneki berani mencoba. Walaupun hasilnya dia selalu jatuh melulu ke bawah.

.

.

.

"Umm… Permisi."

Kaneki mendongak. "Oh, masuk saja, Touka-chan."

"Maaf aku langsung masuk. Ibumu bekerja lagi?" tanyaku sembari menutup pintu kamarnya. Kutaruh bukuku di atas _kotatsu_ -nya dan duduk di hadapannya.

"A-ah… iya. Akhir-akhir ini ibuku mengambil lembur." jawabnya pelan. "Bagaimana ujianmu hari ini?"

"Gampang. Besok yang susah."

Kaneki tertawa. "Bahasa Jepang, ya?"

"Jangan menertawakanku. Aku bukan kutu buku gila sepertimu."

"Iya. Iya." katanya. "Mana soal yang sulit?"

"Semuanya."

.

.

.

Ujian masuk sudah sebentar lagi. Pantas sih Kaneki jarang keluar dan kami jadi semakin jarang bertemu. Aku yakin dia sedang uring-uringan. Penyakit langganannya menjelang ujian, sih.

Sepertinya ide bagus bila mengajaknya makan di kantin.

"Kaneki!" sapaku—sambil setengah teriak—saat pulang sekolah. Aku benar-benar mengunjungi kelasnya.

"Touka-chan?" tanyanya heran. "Ada apa?"

"Makan, yuk! Aku yang bayar."

"He?!"

Kemudian dia diam. Kutebak dia sedang berpikir.

"Sebenarnya aku mau," katanya, "tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Maaf, Touka-chan! Aku harus segera pulang!"

"E-eh, kalau begitu bareng saja…"

"Enggak, enggak. Kamu ke kantin aja, oke? Ya sudah kalau begitu aku duluan, ya!"

Aku bingung. Ini pertama kalinya Kaneki menolak tawaranku.

.

.

.

Pasti ada yang salah. Kaneki yang kukenal tidak seperti itu. Penolakannya juga aneh.

Jadi sekarang aku ke kelasnya. Akan kucoba bertanya pada Kaneki apa yang salah.

"Kaneki!"

Dia menengok lalu bertanya ada apa. Aku mengisyaratkan agar dia mendekatiku saja. Kelihatannya dia sedang tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Dan saat dia sudah mencapai ambang pintu kelas, aku raih tangannya dan kuajak dia ke taman belakang.

"Touka-chan ada apa sih?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Dia bingung. "Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong!"

"B-benar, kok."

Awalnya aku berniat untuk mengguncang lengannya agar dia mau mengatakannya sejujurnya. Tapi—

"Aahh!"

Aku kaget. Kaneki juga. Ia kemudian membekap mulutnya.

Dan ternyata firasatku benar.

Sekujur lengannya penuh dengan luka. Kugulung paksa lengan _sweater_ tangan satunya. Dan ternyata hasilnya juga sama.

.

.

.

Dia bilang itu bukan apa-apa. Katanya, dia terserempet mobil beberapa hari lalu saat pulang sekolah. Lalu dia tertawa kecil. Terlalu fokus membaca buku, dia bilang.

Luka itu bekas dipukuli, Bodoh. Bukan luka akibat aspal jalan.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu alasannya apa. Pokoknya dia bohong dan aku benci itu.

Dulu, sih.

Tahu-tahu besok sudah 20 Desember. Jadi kira-kira sudah dua minggu aku tidak menyapanya sama sekali. Meliriknya saja tidak. Dan dengan itu aku menyesal.

Besok ulang tahunnya. Aku tidak tahu harus mempersiapkan apa untuknya. Masalahnya ini bukan hanya sekedar kado ulang tahun. Tapi juga sebagai permintaan maaf.

Dan tahu-tahu aku teringat sesuatu. Dulu Kaneki pernah bilang bahwa ia menginginkan salah satu bukuku. Buku itu dibelikan ayah, tapi aku tidak pernah membacanya karena tidak menarik menurutku. Isinya hanya kanji dan tata bahasa sesulit karya tulis lama, apa menariknya?

Aku segera berlari ke kamar. Mengambil buku itu dan memandangnya lama sambil tersenyum. Berkali-kali aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa Kaneki pasti suka. Sangat suka. Dengan ini aku bisa meminta maaf kepadanya. Sejak pukul delapan malam, aku sibuk membuat kartu ucapan dan bungkus kado yang pantas. Sudah keburu malam dan ayah belum pulang. Dan aku dan Ayato tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk keluar.

Setelah semuanya rapi, aku benar-benar merasa puas. Aku tidak peduli itu jelek untuk Kaneki atau tidak. Menurutku sudah bagus.

Malam itu aku tidur benar-benar nyenyak. Dengan senyum yang kupasang di wajah.

Aku hanya terbangun sekali malam itu. Di mimpiku, tiba-tiba Kaneki berteriak—kencang, seram, dan panjang. Aku terbangun dan menjadi ragu-ragu.

Jangan-jangan dia tidak suka kadoku?

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi tepat, aku segera bangun. Dengan muka ceria kusambar kadoku di atas meja dan berlari keluar kamar. Aku ingin jadi yang pertama memberikan kado untuknya!

"Touka mau ke mana?"

Aku menoleh. Di belakangku ada ayah.

"Ke rumah Kaneki." jawabku. "Hari ini dia ulang tahun, Yah!"

Kupameri bungkusan kadoku yang sudah kubuat semalaman. Aku tersenyum lebar. Kakiku sudah tidak tahan untuk segera berlari keluar rumah. Tapi tidak sopan bila berlaku begitu di depan ayah.

Tiba-tiba ayah menepuk-nepuk kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ke rumah Kanekinya nanti saja, ya? Sarapan dulu sehabis itu kita pergi jalan-jalan bertiga. Bagaimana?"

Aku bingung. Tumben-tumbennya ayah merencanakan sesuatu tanpa bilang dulu kepadaku. Tapi aku senang! Sudah beberapa bulan ini ayah jarang bersama kami. Jadi aku setuju saja dan berlari ke kamarku.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar bunyi sirene melintasi rumahku. Entahlah ambulans atau mobil polisi.

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar mengasyikkan! Ayah mengajak Ayato dan aku ke taman hiburan. Itu pertama kalinya dalam hidupku!

Kami pulang malam. Dan aku segera tertidur ketika bertemu kasur.

.

.

.

"Ah telat satu hari…"

Aku menyesal. Mengapa sebelum pergi kemarin aku tidak memberikannya dulu. Bagaimana ya aku bicara padanya?

Kupandangi kado itu. Dan aku bertekad harus memberikannya sekarang juga, apapun resikonya.

Pintu kubuka. Dan pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah ada dua mobil truk besar di jalan depan rumah tetanggaku. Tetanggaku Kaneki. Beberapa orang mengangkut barang-barang dari rumahnya bolak-balik. Aku kaget. Mereka sedang apa?

Aku berlari, kencang. Buku itu aku pegang erat-erat. Teriakan petugas-petugas itu tak kupedulikan. Aku menerobos masuk pintu rumahnya. Kumasuki satu-satu ruangan rumahnya saking hapalnya. Kuteriakkan nama Kaneki.

Namun Kaneki tidak ada di sana. Juga dengan buku-buku di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, ayah menjelaskan padaku semuanya. Kaneki pindah. Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Maafkan Ayah, ya." katanya. "Akhirnya kau bisa berteman dengan Kaneki-kun, tapi dia malah pindah."

Kata-kata ayah tak begitu kudengarkan. Yang kulakukan adalah mendekap buku itu erat-erat. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis sejak ibu meninggal.

.

.

.

Setelah kepindahan Kaneki entah mengapa aku seringkali bosan.

Beberapa nilai mata ujianku menurun, terutama Bahasa Jepang.

Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak berdebat. Ayato terlalu asyik dengan dunianya hingga tidak bisa diajak bermain.

Aku kehilangan teman bermain. Halaman belakang rumah jadi terasa membosankan.

Padahal dulu sebelum kenal Kaneki hidupku baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian, orang terdekatku lagi-lagi meninggalkanku.

Kali ini ayah.

Apa salahku?

* * *

one - **end**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Wuih ada A/N lagi di bawah /ngek

Halo semua! (lagi) Saya akhirnya mewujudkan impian yang telah terpendam sekian lama untuk meninggalkan jejak di fandom TKG! Yeaay *nari nari* Untuk TKG, saya khilaf. Saya sama sekali tidak ngeship pasangan belok di sini jadilah TouKen pembalasan saya di sini #ngek Terima kasih untuk Mami-chan juga yang telah merikues saya fic beginian dan mintanya genre garem. Okelah saya terima cuman kalo gagal tolong maafkan ya hehe.

Fic ini belum selesai btw, sesuai yang saya tulis di summary, ini baru part 1 dari entah berapa part wqwq doakan saya tidak lelet apdet dan tidak terkena webe yea. Saya kalo udh nunggak kerjaan ga tanggung-tanggung lamanya soalnya *lirik suatu fandom*

Terima kasih yang sudah baca! ^^

Dan oh, ya! HBD Kaneki!x'3 fic ini juga kupersembahkan untuk ulang tahunmu hehehe

(dan yang di fandom sebelah ga dikasih MWEHEHEHEHE /hush)

* * *

.

.

.

 _5 tahun kemudian_.

Hari itu langit begitu kelabu. Bertahan begitu sejak aku berangkat sekolah tadi. Aku sesekali mendongak langit. Mungkin salju akan lebih cepat datang lagi tahun ini.

Sudah tiga kali aku melongok ke ujung jalanan sana. Mencari entitas sebuah bus bernuansa putih besar yang seharusnya sudah datang sejak tiga menit yang lalu. Aku sudah menyocokkan jam tanganku dengan jadwal kedatangan bus di halte, tak mungkin aku salah bahwa bus ini benar-benar telat.

Masalahnya cuaca hari ini benar-benar dingin. Angin berhembus melulu seperti halnya dengan awan kumulonimbus yang benar-benar menggantung menutupi seluruh langit cerah Tokyo seharian ini. Aku sudah berkali-kali merapatkan syal dan jasku, tetap saja itu tidak berefek banyak pada tubuhku. Jadi aku benar-benar butuh bus lalu bergelung selimut di rumah secepatnya.

Semenit kemudian, yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Aku naik dengan perasaan dongkol sekaligus bahagia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan rumah.

Aku memilih duduk di kursi tengah. Di sebelah seorang pemuda karena kursi yang terdekat dan belum terisi hanya di situ.

Baru saja aku ingin menyumpal telingaku dengan _earphone_ , sampai ia—pemuda itu—mencolekku. Tadi dia memperhatikanku lekat—ya, aku tahu semenjak naik aku diperhatikan—lalu sekarang apalagi?

Aku berpikir cepat untuk mengucap beberapa kata sopan yang harusnya menohok hatinya agar tidak menggangguku lagi.

Sayangnya pikiranku buyar.

Aku terlalu kenal dengan model wajah itu dari sisi manapun aku melihatnya. Tak terkecuali ekspresi itu— _senyum itu_.

"Halo," sapanya, "apa kabar, Touka-chan?"


End file.
